I REMEMBER
by Foo Loo
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu Jung Yunho yang mengajaknya kencan. Mendengarkan lagu i remember mengingatkannya akan perjalanan cintanya dengan Yunho. YUNJAE. Songfic. YAOI


**Title : I Remember**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer : Yunpa milik Jaemma, Jaemma milik Yunpa**

**Warning 's: yaoi, boys love, abal, jelek, lebay **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Hari yang menyenangkan mengingat hari ini aku akan kencan dengan kekasihku yang sanagt ku cintai. Jung Yunho namja yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta hanya dengan menatap mata musangnya.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggunya di taman. Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku? aku juga tidak tau, dia hanya bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dia selesiakan dulu. Sebaiknya aku mendengarkan lagu saja dari pada bosan dan membuat moodku jelek.

Aku memsang headset yang sudah tersambung dengan iPhone ku.

_**I Remember - Mocca**_

Lagu itu mengalun indah ditelingaku. Mengingatkanku dengan Yunho.

_**I remember, the way you glanced at me, yes I remember**_

Kencan pertama.

Sudah dua jam dia mengajakku makan siang disini. Tapi lihat yang dilakukannya hanya memandangku bahkan kopi yang dipesannya sudah dingin. Ketika ditanya dia hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Mungkin karena bosan dengan aku yang terus bertanya, akhirnya dia menjawab. Dan aku menyesal telah bertanya.

"Kareana kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan Boo,"

_**I remember, when we caught a shooting star, yes I remember**_

Bukit.

Malam ini Yunho mengajakku ke bukit didekat rumahnya. Kita tiduran memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Dia menunjuk satu bintang.

"Kau lihat bintang itu Jae" Yunho menunjuk satu bintang yang paling terang, "aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

"Hahaha mana bisa kau mengambil bintang Yun"

Yunho mengepalkan jarinya seolah mengenggam sesuatu dan menunjukannya dihadapanku. Dia membuka tangannya perlahan. Dan sesuatu yang bersinar berkelap kelip terlihat. Sangat indah sama seperti bintang.

Kunang-kunang.

_**All the things that we shared, and the promises we made, just you and I **_

Bioskop.

Layar sedang menunjukan dua orang yang sedang bersumpah dihadapan tuhan untuk selalu hidup bersama. Yap ritual pernikahan.

Hal yang sangat romantis, memurutku dan yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho memegang tanganku. Kutolehkan wahahku menatap mata musangnya, bingung.

"Jae aku berjanji satu hal"

"Janji apa Yun?"

"Aku berjanji mengatakan sumpah itu dihadapan Tuhan dan hanya kepadamu Jae"

Dia tersenyum lembut. Membuat wajahku panas. Dan kupastikan wajahku sudah sangat merah.

_**I remember, all the laugher we shared, all the whishes we made, upon the roof at dawn**_

Satu tahun.

Tepat hari ini hubunganku dengan Yunho menginjak satu tahun. Tapi ia hanya menyuruhku menunggu diatap rumahku. Bayangkan sekarang masih menunjukan jam empat pagi dan aku harus menunggu disini sendirian. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya dari tadi tapi tidak bisa. Tapi aku percaya jika ia akan datang.

Ok sudah satu jam aku menunggu dan Yunho belum juga datang. Aku bangun dari dudukku berniat kembali kekamar. Ketika aku membalikan badan, sebuah cahaya terlihat diujung dekat pintu. Cahaya itu semakin mendekat, menampakan pria tampan yang membawa sebuah cheese cake dengan lilin diatasnya.

"Happy anniversary Boo" ujar Yunho dihadapanku, "Sebelum tiup lilinnya, make a wish dulu Boo"

Yunho mulai menutup matanya, aku pun menutup mataku dan berdoa semoga aku dapat bersana Yunho sampai maut memisahkan.

"Apa permintaanmu Boo?"

"Rahasia"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitau. Tapi aku akan memberitau permintaan ku. Aku berharap kita menikah secepatnya, lalu berbulan madu ditempat yang sangat romatis, mempunya tiga dua anak lelaki Dan satu anak perempuan Dan menyaksikan anak kita menikah dan melahirkan cucu-cucu yang sangat lucu

Dan saat itu matahari terbit.

_**Do you remember? When we were dancing in the rain in that December**_

25 Desember

Kita berencana merayakan natal di taman kota, tapi sepertinya acara itu gagal. Karena sekarang aku dan Yunho terjebak ditoko yang sedang tutup karena hujan yang sangat lebat. Aku hanya mengkerucutkan bibirku sebal. Ini kan acara pertama kita saat natal.

Kurasakan tanagan besar Yunho menyentuh daguku, membuat aku menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu Boo?"

"Aku kesal pada diriku. Harusnya tadi aku tidak berlama-lama mencari baju. Tapi aku ingin tampil sebaik mungkin hari ini" aku menundukan wajahku, tidak mau Yunho melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak usah bersedih Boo, aku tau apa yang lebih mengasyikan dari pada pergi ketaman kota"

Yunho mengajakku ke tengah jalan, membuat tubuhku basah. Dia menuntun tanganku ke pundaknya dan meletakan tangannya dipinggang ku. Yunho mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu dan badannya bergerak sesuai irama lagu yang dilantunkannya.

Berdansa ditengah hujan oeh? Not bad

_**And I remember, when my father tough you were a burglar**_

Tahun baru.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho bertemu appa. Sebelumnya Yunho baru bertemu dengan umma saja. Sebenarnya aku yang belum siap mengenalkan Yunho pada appa, mengeingat sifat appa yang sangat overprotective padaku.

Sekarang aku hanya duduk diam memandang appa yang melihat Yunho dengan tatapan menyelisik. Dan ini sudah setengah jam berlalu tanpa pembicaraan hanya saling menatap.

"Kau adalah pencuri. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada sesuatu yang kau curi itu?"

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu melukainya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau tidak bisa lagi menjaganya?"

"Aku akan mengembalikaanya pada pemilik sebelumnya"

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya saat Tuhan masih memberiku hidup, tapi ketika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku yang bisa kulakukan hanya membirikannya pada orang yang dapat menjaganya selain diriku"

Appa terdiam. Menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan memandangku.

"Pergilah Jae, nanti terlambat acaranya. Dan kau Jung Yunho kalau sampai ada sedikit saja yang tidak beres dengan anakku, kau orang pertama yang ku cari Jung"

Appa meninggalkanku dan Yunho. Yunho memandangku dengan seyumnya yang mempesona.

"Ayo" Yunho menggandeng tanganku. Memulai tahun baru pertama kita.

_**I remember, the way you read your book, yes I remember**_

Saat Yunho membaca buku dan ia tidak mengerti, ia akan menunjuk apa yang kau baca dengan kening yang berkerut. Membacanya berulang Kali sampai kau mengerti.

_**The way you tied your shoes, yes I remember**_

Kau tidak pernah melepas tali sepatumu, alasannya karena kau malas jongkok ketika menali sepatu. Dan supaya lebih cepat bertemu denganku.

_**The cake you love the most, yes I remember**_

Yunho tidak terlalu menyukai manis berbanding terbalik denganku. Ia selalu memesan coffee cake yang rasanya tidak terlalu manis.

_**The way you drank your coffee**_

Yunho selalu menyisakan kopi yang diminumnya, ia bilang rasa kopi akan berubah saat makin sedikit. Jadi ia menyisakannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya

_**And the way you smile at me, yes I remember**_

Yunho selalu terseyum ketika aku melakukan apapun. walaupun aku membuat kesalahan, ia akan memberitauku dengan senyum dibibir hatinya.

Seyum yang bisa membuatku meleleh dan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

"Halo Jae, siap untuk berkencan?" seseorang -yang sudah sangat aku kenal suaranya- berbisik ditelingaku Setelah mencopot headset ku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berdiri dan menggandeng tangan orang yang sangat ku cintai itu.

Jung Yunho jeonglmal saranghae.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Nyahahaha setelah lama tidak menulis akhirnya ada waktu juga buat lanjutin fic yang udah berminggu-minggu mendekam di lappie.**

**Akhir kata**

**Revieeeewww XD**


End file.
